Andromeda Pussycats
by MaryRose
Summary: When the gang from Josie and the Pussycats meets the crew of the Andromeda, things get interesting. Esepcially for Beka and Harper. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Andromeda or Josie and the Pussycats in Outerspace. Tribune and Hanna Barbera own them.  
  
The ship drifted across space. How long had they been stranded in outer space? It seemed like forever and that there was no hope of ever greeting home to Earth. At least, not with Alexandra aboard. How many chances had they had to get home, only to have her wreck it because it all had to be about her? Josie heaved a big sigh as she stared out at the emptiness of space. Would they never get home?  
  
Just then, Valerie's voice broke into her thoughts. "Up ahead. Looks like a hole of some kind. Best to avoid it."  
  
"Oohh, it's so pretty", Melody exclaimed.  
  
"Unh-yeah. Look, I'm going to steer us clear of it."  
  
Alexandra stepped forward. "Oh, Valerie, what are you thinking? I'm going to steer us clear." She and Valerie began fighting for the controls. Bleep and Sebastian were going crazy. Alan and Alexander tried to separate them but, it was too late. Instead of steering clear of the hole, they were headed right towards it.  
  
The Andromeda Ascendant was on its way back from signing up another world in the Commonwealth. Consequently, everyone was in a good mood. Then they suddenly saw a ship appear out of nowhere. It was unlike any ship they had ever seen before. It was long, blue and tubular with a round head at the end. And it looked like it was in trouble. "We're going to help that ship", Dylan announced, to no one's surprise.  
  
"And if they prove hostile to us?", Tyr asked.  
  
"We'll just have to be ready for anything. Rommie, we're going to pull it in. Launch cables." 


	2. Chapter 2

*************************************************  
  
"See what you've done, sis." Alexander was terrified. "Now look. We have no idea where we are and that monster spaceships captured us." They all watched helplessly as they were dragged towards the ship. They had no idea what they were in for.  
  
"Oh, shut up, chicken brother." Alexandra was irritated. "Whatever aliens are on that ship are no match for me."  
  
Alan then took charge before the siblings could start arguing. "O.K. gang. We don't know what we're in for so, we have to be ready for anything. Here's what we'll do." *************************************************  
  
The crew gathered in the Hangar bay. They had their weapons ready. "Harper, do you think you can open up the door?", Dylan asked.  
  
"Of course I can. The question is, do I want to?" Dylan glared at him. "O.K. O.K."  
  
It was a moot point anyway because the door suddenly slipped open. Dylan stepped forward. "This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the starship Andromeda Ascendant. We mean you no harm. We'd just like to help."  
  
"O.K. Good. Nice person." Before anyone could stop her, Melody jumped out from her hiding place with Bleep in her arms. "We sure could use some help. Come out, everybody. They're friendly."  
  
There was no choice now. The crew standing behind Dylan, watched in shock as five more teenagers emerged from behind crates. One was carrying a cat. Dylan put his weapon down and ordered the crew to follow suit. "You're just kids."  
  
Alan stepped forward. "Actually sir, we're all seventeen."  
  
"How did you get a ship and..."  
  
"It was purely an accident."  
  
"I think its time we formally introduced ourselves." Dylan ordered his crew to step forward. He then went down the line. "This is Captain Rebekah Valentine of the Eureka Maru and my first officer." He noticed that Beka's name startled the kids but, he didn't understand why. He went on. "Tyr Anasazi, weapons officer. Rommie, the ship's avatar. Seamus Zelzany Harper, ship's engineer. Trance Gemini,ship's medic. Brother Bohemial Fartraveller, science officer. Rev Bem for short. Dylan noticed that none of the strangers were fazed by Tyr, Rev or Trance. Well, except for the dark-haired boy with sunglasses. He was cowering. The fact that the blonde girl was holding a strange, furry white creature with antenna probably explained it.  
  
The big blonde, boy stepped forward. "I'm Alan Mayberry." He pointed to the cowering boy. "Alexander Cabot III." He pointed to the dark-haired girl with a blonde streak, holding the cat. "His sister Alexandra and her cat Sebastian." Then he introduced the other three girls. Pointing to the redhead. "That's Josephine McCoy. Josie for short." Pointing to the only black person. "That's Valerie Brown." Pointing to the blonde girl holding the strange creature. "That's Melody Valentine and Bleep." The crew gasped. Now they understood why Beka's name had startled the kids. 


	3. Chapter 3

They had gathered on Command. Alan and Dylan had exchanged stories. "Well, you're all certainly welcome to stay on board for awhile," Dylan told them. "We have plenty of room."  
  
"May we see the whole ship?", Valerie asked.  
  
Dylan smiled at her. "Of course."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" This from Tyr, the skeptic.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tyr. They're only teenagers", Beka protested.  
  
"And when I was their age, I was a deadly killing machine."  
  
"Ooh! That's not very nice," Melody said. "I think you'd be much happier just listening to our music. We can play for you."  
  
"Your music will only drive him to kill even more", Alexandra stated. Melody just giggled.  
  
Beka stared at her. She was incredulous. Didn't this girl know when she'd just been insulted? How stupid could you be? And how did someone as stupid as that carry the name of Valentine?  
  
Dylan jumped in to keep the peace. "No need for a fight. Come this way." He led them on a tour. "You're welcome to pick out any quarters you'd like."  
  
"Good. I'll show you which ones I want." Alexandra led them all back to Dylan's quarters.  
  
"Um, sorry. Those are my quarters."  
  
"You don't seem to understand. I'm Alexandra Cabot. I deserve only the best."  
  
Dylan glanced at his crew. Harper and Trance were openly laughing. Beka was struggling to keep her composure. Even Rev hid a smile. Rommie's cheeks were twitching. And Tyr wasn't laughing, but he had a smirk on his face. He had to get a handle on this, quickly. "Well, I'm very sorry but ,I'm not giving up my quarters to you. You'll just have to make due."  
  
"Oh, all right. If I must."  
  
"You must." He resisted the temptation to glare at her and his crew. "Come on. Let's get our guests settled in." And it wasn't easy, but they did it. They were given quarters, instruments and all. 


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were all likable, with the exception of Alexandra. Even Alexander as scared and annoying as he could be, settled down once he realized that the crew was not out to hurt them. Valerie liked hanging around with Harper. She was fascinated by all the technological wonders of the Andromeda.  
  
"Man, Rom-Doll, this girl is almost as smart as I am", Harper raved to her hologram. Valerie was on the far side of the room, looking at his projects in wonder. "Do you know she's the one who fixes things for them and usually comes up with the plan? If that Alexandra chick wouldn't mess things up, they'd have been home by now."  
  
"Careful, Harper. She's only seventeen. Too young for you."  
  
"I'm insulted. Don't you know me at all?"  
  
"Yes, I do. That's why I'm saying something."  
  
"Rommie!"  
  
"Harper, I know you're a decent guy. However, Valerie's the first person we've encountered who even comes close to your genius and electronic and technological know-how. I just want to make sure that things stay proper. As smart as she is, she's still only seventeen. Remember, you're quite the man and it would be very easy for a teenage girl to lose her head over you."  
  
Harper brightened. "All too true. I promise that I will keep things on the up and up." With that, Rommie winked out. Harper strolled over to where Valerie was.  
  
"WOW!!! Harper, these projects are great. They far surpass what I'm able to do."  
  
"Well, it's the time you live in. Trust me, if you were a member of our crew, you'd be almost as good an engineer as me."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes." Harper was emphatic. He liked this girl. A lot. Not in the way Rommie feared but, just as a fellow techie. He could really see himself as her mentor. How often did Seamus Harper ever see himself in that role? "If you were to decide to stay aboard permanently, you'd definitely be an asset."  
  
Valerie smiled. Then she shook her head. "I'm tempted, believe me. Thank you so much for the compliment. But, I have family back home that I miss. Not to mention, I'm a Pussycat. What would Josie and Melody do without me?"  
  
"They're your best friends, hunh?"  
  
"Yes. I couldn't ever leave them behind."  
  
Harper understood that kind of loyalty, another good quality of Valerie's. Harper had the same trait. He was loyal to all the crew. Even Rev and Tyr. Of course, she couldn't stay. But, he'd enjoy her while she was here. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alan and Dylan were on Command having a talk. "So, you've really got your work cut out for you with this Commonwealth thing", Alan was saying.  
  
"True enough, but we're making progress. I've got a good crew to help me."  
  
"That's important."  
  
"Yes, it is. And what about you? I know you got launched accidentally and aren't really a crew but, then again, you are. And from what I can tell you are the unofficial leader."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But everybody's important. Valerie is way smarter than I am. And Josie...well...."  
  
"You love her very much, don't you?"  
  
Alan looked surprised. "Yes. And you're the first adult who hasn't said we're both too young to know what real love is."  
  
"Who am I to say that? The way you look at Josie is the way I used to look at Sarah. What does it matter at what age you meet your true love. All that matters is that you're lucky enough to meet her." Dylan reflected for a moment. Then he changed the subject. "Looks like most of your crew is pretty good. Although, I have my doubts about Alexander and Melody, It's Alexandra who would drive me to distraction."  
  
"Well, she did when she wanted your quarters although, your crew got a laugh over that."  
  
"Er-yes." Dylan still got slightly annoyed when thinking about that. "How do you deal with her?"  
  
Alan laughed. "It's not easy. We all have to try real hard not to kill her. Of course, having Josie around helps."  
  
"I'm sure it does. From what I've seen in the time you've been aboard, Alexandra wants to break you two up."  
  
"That'll never happen. I love Josie with all my heart."  
  
Just then, the object of that declaration walked onto Command. She headed towards them, smiling all the while. "Did I hear my name mentioned? Nothing bad being said, I hope."  
  
As if I could ever say anything bad about you, Josie."  
  
"He was praising you, actually", Dylan told her.  
  
"Oh, that's nice to hear."  
  
Dylan watched as the two hugged and kissed each other. It was a nice thing to see. And as he watched he could see very plainly why Alexandra didn't stand a chance with Alan, no matter what she might try. These two kids loved each other deeply; it was plain to see. Also Josie was well rounded. She wasn't obsessed with Alan as Alexandra seemed to be. She loved him but had other loves as well. Her band and her friends were also important parts of her life. She was also a good leader. She and Alan were perfect together. They finally broke it off and turned to Dylan.  
  
"It was horrible to hear what would become of Earth", Josie lamented. "Your Commonwealth is it's only hope. You have to succeed."  
  
"I won't stop trying", Dylan promised her.  
  
"Good. I really hope you do."  
  
"I have to. Failure is not an option." Dylan liked these kids, with the one exception. He hoped what he said was a comfort. 


	6. Chapter 6

Beka was getting tired of the running joke at her expense. Her crew-her friends-correction-the people she thought were her friends were having a field day with the fact that she and that ditz Melody shared the same last name. There was no chance in hell that they were related, so why did everybody keep harping on it? O.K. She knew why-because it was fun. But, it wasn't true. There was no way that Beka was in any way shape or form descended from that idiot. Valentines were smart and savvy. That girl just wasn't. Beka passed Harper and Trance in the halls. "Hey, Beka, have you seen your Grandma lately?" Harper called. Trance just giggled.  
  
"I'll kill you both. Shut up. That's the last time I want to hear anything like that. Got it." She went after them but, they darted away, still laughing. Beka sighed. It wasn't over. No one was going to stop. Beka knew this because if it had been someone else, she , herself would join in the fun. So, of course, it would go on. The only way to stop it was to get Melody and her friends off the ship as soon as possible  
  
. And speak of the devil--. Beka and Melody came face to face. There was no way to avoid her or that pet of hers she was always carrying. Beka was going to have to talk to the dimwit. There was no escape. "Hi, Beka. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"Oh, Bleep and I are just wonderful. The Andromeda is such a pretty ship. It must be great to live here."  
  
"It can be."  
  
"Bleep, bleep."  
  
Beka jumped a foot in the air. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Melody giggled. "Oh, that's just the way Bleep talks. He just said you're pretty."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Wait a minute. Hold on here. I'm thanking a FURBALL."  
  
"Bleep, bleep."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Beka's head was whirling. "You understand him?" This was just too much. Beka could barely believe that someone as stupid as Melody could understand her own language, let alone an alien one.  
  
"Yep. I'm the only one who can. Bleep and I really love each other. He's my best friend. Well, along with Josie and Valerie."  
  
"O.K. Well, why don't you run along. I've got things to do." "We'll keep you company. We won't get in your way."  
  
Beka doubted that but, there was no way to shake Melody. You couldn't insult her-she wouldn't get it. She'd just stick to you like glue, which is what she was doing. Melody and Bleep followed Beka to Command. Unfortunately, Harper was also there. "Hey, look who it is. It's Beka and her dear old granny."  
  
Melody giggled. Beka rolled here eyes. "Seamus, the clock is ticking. The countdown to the end of your life has begun. She walked over to where Dylan was standing.  
  
He grinned at her. "What's the matter? Not getting along with Granny, hunh?"  
  
"Don't you start. I swear I'm at the point where I'm going to take my gun and kill every last one of you. Then it'll just be me and I'll be captain of both ships. What do you think of that?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Beka, it's all in fun. And Melody's a nice kid."  
  
"She's stupid, Dylan. There's no way I'm descended from her. She is not a member of my family. Are we clear?"  
  
"Clear. But, she does like you."  
  
"Give me a break. She likes everybody. She even likes Alexandra who keeps insulting her, only she's too dumb to realize it."  
  
"Well, here you are insulting her too. She's not a bad person, Bek. I like her better than Alexandra."  
  
Beka grinned. "Who wouldn't? That girl is just plain obnoxious. Although, I loved how she just thought that you'd give up your quarters to her just because she demanded it." Beka laughed openly now. She was zinging Dylan back and it felt great.  
  
"So, you found that funny, did you?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"Well, I'm very happy that that amused you."  
  
"Oh, so am I. So am I." 


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra had not taken too kindly to Dylan's refusal to give up his quarters to her. It had outraged her. As a result, she was her usual charming self. At the moment, she was lost. "This ship is just too big and ugly. How is one supposed to find her way on it?"  
  
Holo-Rommie appeared. She did not take kindly to being called ugly but, she was High Guard and she would be civil. "It takes time. Mostly everybody who spends time on me, eventually learns their way around."  
  
"I'm sure we won't be here that long. And are you implying something here? That I'm stupid? Because I'm not Melody."  
  
"Of course, you're not. Melody's not obnoxious and you are." This last was said in a whisper. Aloud again. "Stay right where you are. I'll get one of my 'bots to guide you back." She popped up on Command where her avatar was. "Did you get that?"  
  
Rommie rolled her eyes. "She's right. She's not Melody. I actually like Melody. I can't stand her."  
  
"Who can?"  
  
"Well...Melody."  
  
"Yes but, Melody likes everyone."  
  
"True. She's a very sweet kid, if not the sharpest knife in the drawer."  
  
Holo-Rommie sighed. "Well, someone has to guide her back. You want to do it?"  
  
"Not particularly. Can't we just leave her lost?"  
  
"Dylan wouldn't like it. Plus, she could get into all sorts of trouble wandering around our corridors."  
  
"You have a point. I'm still not going to do it. Send one of the 'bots."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine." She winked out.  
  
Rommie turned back to her station and contemplated their guests. She classed Alan as being the Dylan of the bunch. He was their unofficial leader and tried his best to take care of them. It couldn't be easy. Not with the Cabot pair. Alexandra was just--Rommie shuddered. Too bad shoving her out an airlock was not an option. O.K. She wouldn't really do it. Maybe. It was quite a temptation, though. And her brother Alexander was kind of annoying too. He was such a coward. However, unlike his sister, there was no meanness in him. And from what she could gather of their adventures, you could depend on him, you just had to force him.  
  
Then there were the Pussycats. Josie was a good person. Steadfast, loyal and caring. Someone you could really count on. Rommie liked that in people. Valerie was easily the most brilliant of them all. Yet, she didn't flaunt it or lord it over her friends in any way. Very down to earth. Very good qualities in that girl. Rommie could see why the three Pussycats were devoted to each other. Which brought her to-Melody. Interesting. Not too bright, as Beka was always screaming whenever the granny jokes came up. Which was often. Rommie had done her share. But...was that was all that was to that girl? Or could there be more?  
  
Dylan had allowed the girls to set up their instruments on Obs Deck. Rommie had, of course, been aware of every rehearsal. Melody was obviously an accomplished muscian. She played the drums well. Didn't she also have to have some kind of understanding of the instruments Josie and Valerie played? Maybe it didn't matter. Regardless of what was or wasn't in her head, Rommie liked Melody. How could you not? She was too sweet. 


	8. Chapter 8

Valerie and Harper were spending a lot of time together. "You're a good assistant, Val."  
  
Valerie looked up from her work. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Yeah. For someone with no exposure to today's technology, you're doing great with picking it up."  
  
"Thanks." Valerie smiled. Only her close friends or family called her Val. But, here Harper was calling her that. It thrilled her to no end. She was glad he felt like calling her that. "I really love getting this once-in-a- lifetime opportunity. Everything just fascinates me. I enjoy it as much as I enjoy being a Pussycat." Then she sighed. "As great as all this is, I still miss home and wish we could find a way there."  
  
"You will. After we finish up our recruiting in this part of space, we'll go back to where we found you guys and send you back."  
  
"That won't necessarily send us home", Valerie pointed out.  
  
"Sure it will. Remember, I'm a genius and you are the closest thing they have to one. Between the two of us, we'll think of something."  
  
Valerie had to laugh. She'd spent enough time with Harper to really get to know him. And she liked what she saw. "That's actually comforting. I can almost believe it. Except for...one thing."  
  
Harper knew what she meant. "Alexandra. Well, we can fix her, no problem."  
  
"We can't kill her, Harper."  
  
"Awww!! You're no fun." Then he grinned. "Don't worry. I wasn't thinking along those lines. Remember, you're all destined to get home so Melody can become Beka's grandma." He snickered.  
  
Valerie frowned. "I know you only mean that as a joke but, Melody is my friend. I know she's not very bright compared to you and Beka gets really mad when you bring it up but, I love her, O.K."  
  
Harper's face fell. "I'm sorry, Val. I was only doing it in fun to zing Beka."  
  
"Which zings Melody because of what that implies."  
  
Harper sighed. "I didn't think."  
  
Now she felt bad. "I know. I understand, really. Forget I said anything. It's not like you're Alexandra. There's no maliciousness in your teasing."  
  
Harper nodded. "You got that right. I love Beka as much as you love Melody. It's just harmless fun."  
  
"I know. Don't worry about it. Teasing is different for family."  
  
"True. And I just love to watch Beka erupt when I do it."  
  
"You are evil."  
  
"I know. I'm so proud of myself. Let's get back to work. 


	9. Chapter 9

Not all of the crew was happy. To escape the relentless granny jokes, Beka was spending every spare moment on the Maru. She was there now. And her mood was less then happy. "This has gone on long enough. Everybody who I thought I knew has turned out to be IDIOTS! That's all they are. IDIOTS! Why am I the one hiding out? They should be hiding out in shame for smearing my name. The nerve. Everybody knows that there's no way I'm related to that ditz. It's not stopping them from bugging me about the COINCIDENCE! Because that's all it is. COINCIDENCE! You have heard of that, haven't you? Of course. Now repeat after me. Beka, we are sorry and plan to do eternal penance for even joking about this. We all know that your ancestors were all smart and savvy and that there is no way that you are descended from Melody. We plan to castigate ourselves every day for the rest of our lives for even suggesting it. We all know it's not true. We are your real friends and we promise to never again slander the good Valentine name.  
  
Beka was so intent on her rant that she failed to notice someone come aboard. She'd forgotten to lock up. But as they approached her she heard. Whirling around, she yelled, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me and Bleep."  
  
Oh wonderful. How perfect. Now she'd have to listen to that irritating, giggly, sing-song voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"I really wanted to see your ship. I've been all over Andromeda and I wanted to see your ship too. Andromeda's great. She's such a pretty ship and so nice too. It must be great to live on her."  
  
"It can be. Although, I live on the Maru as well."  
  
Melody came over to stand beside Beka. "Anyways, I was curious about the Maru. Will you show me and Bleep? Please?"  
  
That earnest, innocent expression. To say no would be like kicking a puppy or something. Beka sighed. "It won't be a long tour but come on."  
  
Melody oohed and ahhed the whole time. Thankfully she didn't giggle once. "Well now you've seen the whole Eureka Maru. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's as pretty as Andromeda."  
  
"Bleep, bleep."  
  
"Bleep thinks it's pretty too. Almost as pretty as you."  
  
"Gee, thanks." This stunned Beka. She didn't know what to say. Over the years she'd heard the Maru called a lot of things. Pretty had never been one of them. Obviously, Melody meant it. She wasn't smart enough to play Beka. There was also no reason to say these things unless she meant them. Saying them wouldn't gain her anything. Even if it would, she'd be too dumb to know it.  
  
Then again, what did the opinions of a stupid seventeen year old and her furry alien pet matter to Beka? Beka suddenly found out that they did matter to her. "Thanks. That's nice of you both to say."  
  
Melody suddenly grinned. "Do you wanna be my friend? Not best friends of course, because that's what Josie, Valerie and Bleep are. We could still be-".  
  
Beka held up a hand to stop her. "Yes. I'd like to be your friend."  
  
"Good. We're friends then. Isn't it great?"  
  
Beka was actually studying Melody. She had the most open and trusting face of anybody Beka'd ever met. It was amazing. "Yes. I think it's very nice."  
  
Melody suddenly jumped up. "I have to go make friends with everybody else."  
  
"I think you have already. I know my crew considers you friends. I'm pretty positive."  
  
Melody laughed. "I want to make it official. I want to hear it from everybody like I heard it from you. I'll see you later. Come on, Bleep." Melody ran from the Maru. And Beka could only shake her head in wonder at the pure joy and exuberance emanating from that girl. 


	10. Chapter 10

Melody and Bleep were hanging out with Trance in Hydroponics. The purple pixie and Melody had really taken a shine to each other. Bleep was included in that too.(Author's little aside. I would just like to say how much I adore Bleep. He, Melody and Josie are my favorite characters. THEY RULE!!!! Now back to your story.) "It's so pretty here, Trance. I think it's the prettiest place on Andromeda."  
  
Trance smiled and her tail wagged in pleasure. "Thank you. I really do try to keep it nice and it's always great when someone else notices. It is the best place on the ship."  
  
Bleep flew onto Trance's shoulder. "Bleep bleep."  
  
Melody was just about to translate when Trance answered Bleep. "Yes, Bleep. I know it's your favorite place too. Thank you for saying so. It's a nice compliment."  
  
Melody was stunned. "You can understand Bleep too? I've never met anyone else who could."  
  
Trance grinned broadly. "Well now you have. Bleep is a sweetheart and so are you. It's wonderful to have you both around."  
  
Melody giggled. "Not everybody thinks so."  
  
Trance knew who she was talking about-Alexandra and Beka. "You don't worry about them. All that matters is that you stay you."  
  
Melody smiled. "I will. I love being me and I love everybody. And I have some new friends now. I love making friends."  
  
"Bleep bleep." Bleep seconded that motion.  
  
Trance smiled at them. They were both fun to have aboard. "Well you just keep on going the way you are. You are truly special." Trance had never met anyone who accepted her for who she was with no questions. Untill Melody. It was a nice change. Melody was a rare one.  
  
Melody smiled. "So are you Trance. I love your purpleness. I also love your tail. It's so cute."  
  
Melody had just won Trance's heart for life. "Thank you, Melody. I quite agree." 


	11. Chapter 11

Rommie approached Dylan on Command. "We can't keep them onboard forever."  
  
"I know. We're coming to our next meeting site. I think we can sign a couple of more worlds. After that...."  
  
"There's no guarantee that even if we go back to where we found them that we'll find the hole. Or that it will take them back home. Or even to where they were."  
  
"Well, Harper and Valerie are working on repairing the damage to their ship. I'm sure between the two of them that they'll figure something out.  
  
"To that end I've got a propopsal that's kind of underhanded but...."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rommie sighed and began explaining. "Whatever we do to help them is just going to be sabatoged by Alexandra." Dylan agreed. "So, I'm thinking that when the time comes we have a little farewell party for them. I can slip something into Alexandra's drink." Seeing the look on Dylan's face she hastened to add "It won't harm her. It'll just knock her out so she won't be able to interfere. The kids can then do whatever else they need to do to stop her interference after it wears off."  
  
"It might be a good idea. I just won't do it underhandedly. Find Alan and Alexander and get them up here." Rommie did just that. A short time later the two guys were there. Dylan explained Rommie's idea. "I won't agree to it without clearing it with you two first. Alexander, I know she's your sister. Alan, you're their leader. I won't be allowing anything to be done without your consent."  
  
Alan sighed. "I appreciate it, Dylan. Although, I can certainly understand why Rommie would feel that it was necessary to do this. She's right. Alexandra is the cause of most of our troubles. It's a good idea. But...." He looked over at Alexander.  
  
Alexander shrugged. "It's fine with me. Yes she's my sister. Yes I care about her. I also know her. She's the reason we are where we are. You say it won't hurt her?" Dylan and Rommie nodded. "O.K. Fine then. When the time comes you do what you have to do. I trust you guys because you have been very good to all of us. Just do it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Josie was walking along the corridors when she ran into Rev. "Oh, hello, Rev."  
  
"Hello, Josephine."  
  
She smiled. "You don't have to be so formal, Rev. All my friends call me Josie."  
  
Rev fell into step beside her. "And you consider me a friend? You're not afraid of me?"  
  
Josie stopped and looked at him. "No, I'm not. Even though, I know you're supposed to be a really horrible creature who does terrible things to us humans and other creatures."  
  
"That is correct. It does not bother you?"  
  
"Well, from what I've seen, you've overcome your nature. Either that or you work really hard and are very good at fighting it. I've seen a lot of things since being launched in space, Rev. I've even been in danger more then once. We all have. Somehow, we always manage to overcome it. The only thing we can't manage to do is get home."  
  
"Ahh, yes, that is a problem. Rooted in one particular person, I believe."  
  
Josie smiled at Rev's politeness. They both knew who he meant. "Well, I might be tempted to ask you to let loose your baser nature on her but I won't. It wouldn't be fair to you. Or very nice. So, I won't. Rev, you do know I'm only kidding, right? I know you would never do that."  
  
Rev smiled. "It is all right. I learned about humor and sarcasm from Mister Harper. He is an excellent teacher in both those regards."  
  
"I'll just bet he is."  
  
The Magog smiled at that. "Yes, he is. However, there are always new lessons to be learned. I am very glad to have you and yours aboard the ship...Josie." The two linked arms and continued on their way. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harper laughed. "Hey, Beka, how's Granny?" Harper had honestly tried to be good but...well...he's Harper.  
  
Beka glared at him. "Keep it up, Seamus. I will kill you. I'm running out of patience."  
  
"Sure, boss. See you later. Say hi to Granny for me." He ran out of Command before she could catch him.  
  
She sighed and turned back, staring out at the stars. Holo-Rommie appeared in front of her. "Are you all right, Beka?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wish there was a way to get everybody off my back. It's just a coincidence that Melody and I have the same last name. WE ARE NOT RELATED!"  
  
Holo-Rommie was rather startled by Beka's outburst. "O.K., Beka. Calm down. It's not that big a deal. They're only teasing and having fun because they know it bothers you. If it were someone else, you'd be doing it too."  
  
Beka didn't want to hear that. Especially because it was true. "But it's not someone else; it's me."  
  
Holo-Rommie grinned and arched her eyebrows. "Yes, it is."  
  
Beka blushed. "O.K. I get your point. Doesn't make it any easier to deal with."  
  
"Would it really be so bad if you and Melody were related? She's a sweet kid."  
  
"And she's stupid. She doesn't even know enough to tell when she's being insulted. Rommie, to even suggest--."  
  
"So, insults don't bother her. Is that such a big deal? Besides, she might not be as stupid as everybody thinks." Rommie was thinking of the conversation between Melody and Trance in Hydroponics.  
  
"Oh, give me a break. The whole "still waters run deep" doesn't apply here and you know it. She's stupid and there's no way the savvy Valentines sprang from her. End of story."  
  
"All right. But you seem to be getting along better with her."  
  
Beka wasn't going to go into the conversation she'd had with Melody on the Maru. "Well, she's likeable. I never said I hated her, just that I wasn't descended from her. There's a difference." Beka wasn't going to elaborate.  
  
"O.K. But it also wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that if she was your ancestor you'd be a mudfoot like Harper."  
  
"No. I. Am. Not. A. Mudfoot. Now go away." Holo-Rommie blinked out. The planet was irrelevant. Humans had originated on Earth, so if you wanted to get techincal, everyone was a mudfoot. Even Tyr. But that had nothing to do with anything. Earthers weren't mudfoots in Melody's time. Besides, it was all irrelevant anyway, because she and Melody weren't realatives. They were only friends. 


	14. Chapter 14

At Dylan's request, the crew had toned down their teasing a bit. It didn't totally stop. Beka was kind of getting used to the 'How's Granny?' remarks. Even from Tyr. She seethed inside but was no longer openly hostile. There was no point. The kids weren't going to be on the ship forever. As soon as they got back to the area of space where they'd found them, they would be leaving the Andromeda. The only question was when?  
  
It wouldn't be soon enough for Beka. The worst offenders by far were still Trance and Harper. She was passing them in the corridor and Harper was the same. "Hey, Beka say hi to Grandma Melody for me."  
  
She lost it. "Shut up! Just shut up O.K. I'm sick and tired of that crap." She went over and sucker punched him in the stomach and ran off.  
  
"Are you O.K., Harper?" Trance was upset.  
  
As soon as Harper could breathe and stand up again he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. What's up with Beka? She really lost it this time. I didn't know it was bothering her THAT much. She seemed O.K. with it lately."  
  
Trance turned and looked in the direction Beka had gone. "Obviously not. Look, you go to your quarters and rest. I'm going to go to Command and talk to Dylan. We can't have this, especially with them here."  
  
Trance went to Command. "Dylan, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Trance. What's up?" Trance went into the details of Harper's run in with Beka's fist. "I thought I told you all to tone it down."  
  
"We did. I guess none of us realized how badly it was bothering Beka. I don't know why. I like Melody. It wouldn't be a bad thing to be related to her."  
  
Dylan sighed. "Trance, take over here. I'll go and talk to her."  
  
Beka, as always when she was upset headed for the Maru. She could hardly believe she'd punched harper but he'd asked for it. Why couldn't everybody just leave her alone about this? Well, the question was moot; they obviously weren't going to. The best thing to do was get away from them all for awhile. She opened up a comlink. "Andromeda, open up the hangar doors. I'm going on a little field trip." In the corridor Holo-Rommie popped up in front of Dylan. "Beka's just requested the Hangar doors be opened."  
  
"No. She's not going anywhere untill we discuss things." Beka was getting impatient. "Andromeda, open the doors."  
  
Rommie's voice came over the comlink. Sorry, I can't do that. Dylan's orders."  
  
"What!" She jumped out of the pilot's seat and ran toward the doors of her own bay. This probably meant that he wanted to talk. Well, forget it. She changed the access codes and waited.  
  
Sure enough, he came and tried to enter. "Beka, come on. Open up. We have to talk."  
  
"No, we don't. I'm sick and tired of all the crap, Dylan. I think it's best for all if I get away for awhile. Maybe until we get rid of those kids."  
  
"Beka, that's no way to deal with things. Neither is punching Harper."  
  
"He had it coming."  
  
"Maybe he did but, that's still no way to deal with things."  
  
"Is he O.K.?"  
  
"He'll be fine. Beka, please let me in. I'm not going to tell you that your feelings are wrong or anything. I just want to help if I can."  
  
Beka sighed. "Fine." She let him in and they walked to the cockpit together. "So say whatever you're going to say. Come on, Dylan. Tell me how wrong I am."  
  
"I'm not going to say that. Trance told me about what happened."  
  
"Oh, so you're saying I was right to punch Harper?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No, you shouldn't have done that. However, I do think the teasing has gotten out of hand. I told them to tone it down. Guess they didn't listen."  
  
Beka slammed her fist on the cockpit console. "I was a good sport and took it as long as I could but it's getting out of hand now. I can't take it anymore. I am not, I repeat not descended from that ditz. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Dylan looked at her.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Would it really be so bad to be--?"  
  
"Yes! Not only is she a complete moron but she's from Earth. Earth, Dylan. There's no way I come from mudfeet. Let's get that straight right now"  
  
Dylan sensed something behind the anger...maybe a little fear that it was true and she was descended from Melody. "Look, Beka, there's a way to straighten this all out once and for all.'  
  
"How?"  
  
"We can have you and Melody take DNA tests. If you're related the DNA will tell."  
  
"That's a great idea. Then we'll know for sure."  
  
'One way or the other', Dylan thought but didn't say it aloud.  
  
"Do you think she'll go for it?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Let's go and ask her." 


	15. Chapter 15

In due course everyone was gathered on Command and the request was made. Alan looked at Melody. It's up to you, Melody."

Melody smiled at Beka. "You want to know if we're related or not. So do I. I think it'd be cool if we were. Don't you?"

"Unh-hunh. Look, let's be sure. Rommie, I want thorough testing done and the results double and triple checked."

Rommie nodded. "Of course. I'll do a three-way DNA profile. I'll need hair, skin and blood samples from you both."

Beka looked very unhappy. It got to Harper. "Hey, Rom-Doll, check mine too. Why not? I'm sorry Boss for all the --you know."

Beka smiled at him. "It's O.K. I understand and I'm sorry about punching you."

"It's O.K. I guess I had it coming.'

"You did."

"Hey!"

Rommie and Trance ran the tests themselves. They checked over and over. Finally they looked at each other. Rommie shook her head. "Well that's a surprise. I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Trance agreed. "Neither was I. But we should go tell them. They'll want to know." So they left Medical and headed back to Command.

Beka jumped up. "Well?'

Trance cleared her throat. "Um-well, it looks like you and Melody have matching DNA. 98 in fact. Which probably means you're a direct descendant from Melody."

Melody laughed. "Great. I'm happy about that."

"There's more." Rommie turned to Harper. "Your DNA was a 75 match. So you're related not only to Melody but to Beka too."

Harper looked stunned. "Yeah. O.K. Whatever."

Beka looked positively sick. "It's true then. No. It can't be."

"We checked over and over again. We're sure", Trance told her.

"O.K." Beka straightened up. No need to lose it here and upset everyone. Besides Melody looked really happy and even if she was dumb she had feelings. Beka didn't want to hurt them. She walked over to Melody and patted her shoulder. "So, i guess we're related. That's nice.'

Melody's eyes lit up. Isn't it?" She turned to the gang. "This is great."

"Look, I have to go. There are things on the Maru I have to do. I'll catch you later." She hurried out.

The Andromeda crew knew her well enough to know that she was very upset. Dylan sighed. "I was afraid of this. I'd better go talk to her."

"No." Tyr spoke up. "I will." Dylan looked at him strangely; they all did. "As someone who understands and appreciates the value of genes and familial relationships I am best qualified to counsel her. So I shall." He left no room for arguement.


	16. Chapter 16

Beka headed for her refuge, her home, her ship the Maru. How could this be true? But DNA didn't lie as Tyr would be the first to say. Tyr. Oh, how he must love this. He was always going on about inferiority and everything being in the genes. Well imagine how knowing that she sprung from this human who was more inferior then most was going to amuse him. She knew he'd have no trouble saying what he thought. If she thought things were bad before, they were much worse now.

She got to the Maru, locked it, changed the codes and collapsed in the cockpit. This was just too awful.

Tyr knew where she went. He wasn't surprised that she'd changed the codes. "Beka, let me in." He was ignored. He walked around to the front of the ship and peered in. He saw her slumped in the pilot's chair. He was alarmed. "Beka, if you don't let me in right now I will break in however I have to."

That got a response because she knew he'd do it. Fine. Let him get his kicks by insulting her ancestry. After all, it was worthy to be insulted. She let him in and he followed her back to the cockpit. "Come to gloat and laugh at me, Tyr?

Go ahead. Have your fun. Everybody else has."

"Beka, that's not what I'm here for."

"Oh, no. Why not? We're all kludges to you, aren't we? Our genes aren't as good. We aren't as good. I'm not as good. Especially now. Look at where I come from. What a kick in the head. So go on. Gloat. You know you want to."

Tyr was getting irritated at how she automatically assumed that that was what he wanted to do. Of course, she was upset. He was trying to make allowances for that. After all, he had insulted he ronce at their dinner, although he hadn't meant to. "For the last time, I am not here to gloat."

She looked up at him. "Then why are you here?"

"Because you are upset and I think I may be able to help."

"How? Can you change my ancestry?" She laughed bitterly.

"No, but perhaps I can make you feel better about it."

"Come again. Tyr, of everybody, you get why I'm so upset. Just look at that girl. She's just so...." Beka shuddered.

"Inferior."

"Way to go making me feel better, Tyr. We ought to get you a diplomat's job right away."

He couldn't resist a chuckle. "Hear me out please. And don't interrupt. I know how hard that will be for you." Beka sputtered but Tyr just went on. "Now this Melody Valentine from whom you come isn't exactly what you'd want for a Valentine ancestor. Correct."

"You got that right."

"She does not share the qualities that you pride yourself on your family members possessing. Correct." Beka nodded. "She possesses none of them." Beka agreed. "And yet you do. Now it seems to me that since your genes started out in this rather inferior place and yet they still managed to get to a place in which your family members did indeed possess those qualities of which you are so proud that it just shows the superiority of your DNA rather then the inferiority of which you are so afraid"

Beka was staring at him. "I-I never thought of it like that."

"Perhaps you should. There is also the fact that you are related to Harper as well."

"That's almost more mind blowing. I mean I always felt that he was my little brother."

"I know. Beka, the fact that the Valentines have one family member who is less than savvy just means that the DNA is better for creating the Valentines it did."

"Wow, Tyr! I can't believe you're saying this to me"

"I'm just speaking the truth. Of course, you're all still human."

Beka grinned. "Oh, yeah. I get that. Thanks, Tyr. For everything."


	17. Chapter 17

Well she couldn't say she felt entirely happy but she no longer felt that it was the end of the world. Right now she was sitting in Mess hall, eating. She looked up to see Josie and Valerie approaching her. "We'd like to talk to you", Valerie told her.

Beka gestured that they should sit down. "What about?"

"About Melody." Josie didn't beat around the bush. "She may not have noticed but we did. Everyone could tell that you were less then thrilled. That's why we want to talk to you."

"O.K. Whatever you want to say, spill it."

Valerie did so. "We just don't want you to hurt Melody in any way. She's thrilled about all this and for her to find out that you're not would devastate her. We want to prevent that. So, if you could just pretend and not hurt her feelings, that would be cool."

Josie spoke up. "If you hurt her then we'd have to do what we'd have to do.

We're just protecting our sister, that's all."

Beka was angry at first, that they'd think she was some kind of monster. Then she realized that they didn't really know her. It was amusing and oddly touching as well. "Don't worry. I don't want to hurt Melody either. She's not that bad of a person."

Tyr had to admit that finding out that this strange Valentine begat his Valentine piqued his curiosity. He normally avoided her but now he was very interested. Finding out that she was in the rec room, he headed there. She had a game of checkers out and was playing Bleep. "Excuse me."

She looked up. "Hi. How are you?"

He crossed the room and sat down near her. "I am quite well. Yourself?"

"Oh, I'm great. I'm real happy. We're going to get home sometime, you know.

Then I can get Bleep a cheese burger like I promised." Bleep jumped up and down. She turned to Tyr. "Everybody's very nice. I like it here, even if I do want to go home. Home is nice.'

"I imagine it would be for you."

She grinned. "Yes. It wouldn't be as nice without my friends. Would you like to be one?"

Tyr wasn't sure what to say. This human was unlike anyone he'd ever met. "I suppose."

"Good. You know outer space isn't all bad. Sure we get into trouble but we always get out of it. And we always will. Besides, if we hadn't gotten blasted off I wouldn't have Bleep and I love him." Bleep flew into her arms to be cuddled.

"Well, I must be going." Tyr stood up. He had to get away from this girl. She was dangerous. Not because of genes or anything to do with that. No, it was because a part of him had begun to wonder what it would be like to that innocent and trusting, so sure that everything was going to work out. A small part of him was a little envious. So he knew he had to get away. And still the thought followed him. How different might his, Beka and Harper's lives might be if they'd had the happy family life that this girl had apparently had?


	18. Chapter 18

Harper was working. Alone because Valerie was with the Pussycats rehearsing. He'd listened to them a couple of times. They weren't bad. Actually, if you liked that kind of music, they were really good. Harper just wasn't sure he did. Happy, optimistic love songs. From an era when Earth was actually not a bad place to be. "Well, that's the way it goes."

"The way what goes?"

Harper spun around. "Geez, Beka, you scared me. Why you gottta sneak up on me like that?"

"Oh, gee, Harper, I don't know. Maybe a little payback."

Harper gulped. "Yeah, umh, gee, Boss, I'm sorry." He was too. The jokes had kind of lost their luster when he'd found out it was true."

Beka came closer to him. "Are you or is it only because she's your ancestor too?"

"That's weird. I don't know how that's possible."

"Gee, Seamus, do you need a little lecture on the birds and the bees?"

"No! I mean you guys have the same last name. I don't. So..."

"Well, she's probably got siblings or cousins or something. One of them could have hooked up with a Harper."

"I guess. So, how are you? You O.K."

Beka laughed. "Well, it's not fun finding out you're descended from a ditz. But Tyr kind of put it in perspective for me."

"Excuse me--TYR! Mr. Genes are everything and I'm superior and you're not Anasazi!"

"I know. It blew me away too." She related their conversation.

"Wow!", was all Harper could say.

"Yeah and that's not the only thing." She related Josie and Valerie's confrontation with her. "So she's a ditz but she inspires loyalty in her friends. That's something."

Harper nodded. "Loyalty. It's something you two have in common."

Beka shuddered. "Please, I may be able to accept that we're related but I don't want to be compared to her."

"O.K. I get it. On the bright side, I guess you and I really are family."

"True. Just what I need, another troublesome relative."

"Hey, I can manage quite well, thank you."

"Sure you can. Oh well, I should go. I've got things to do."

"O.K. See you."

Beka left and headed for the Obs Deck. She watched the Pussycats play.

She actually thought it kind of odd that they always insisted on putting on their pussycat costumes whenever they played. In a fit of curiosity, she'd asked. Valerie said it helped them keep focus and united as a band. From Beka's point of view, she felt that Josie and Valerie confronting her over Melody were proof that they were united enough. They didn't need the costumes. But everybody was entitled to his or her own quirks. Besides, it was a harmless one. As for the music--well, it wasn't the kind Beka usually favored but it wasn't horrible either.

She watched them. At the end she tried to slip away but Melody spotted her. "Beka, did you like our music?" She came running up all aglow.

"It's different from my usual fare but it's not bad at all."

"Good. I'm glad you liked it."

Beka was amazed, yet again. This girl was just so--She was a different sort of Valentine. And maybe, just maybe, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.


	19. Chapter 19

Dylan was in Command thinking when Andromeda popped up." Dylan, Harper and Valerie have completed repairs to the ship."

"O.K. And since we're just about done recruiting here I guess that means we take them back to where we found them."

The hologram nodded. "It's time for that, I suppose. I know they should go home. I know they will go home because of Beka and Harper. I'll just miss them."

"Yes. I guess we should prepare ourselves. And that won't be easy, I admit. I've gotten fond of most of them. Even Beka got won over. But we'll go through with your plan, Andromeda, because it has to be done. At any rate, that's all." She disappeared. Dylan turned back to the stars. His mission was clear. He knew and accepted that. Funny, though, about the things you could encounter. Meeting a bunch of Earth kids from a time long gone had certainly proved quite a ride for him and his crew. One in particular.

Andromeda had given the same information given Dylan to the rest of the crew. Beka and Tyr in the gym heard it. "So that means they'll be leaving soon. Wonderful. I'm very happy."

"Are you quite sure of that?",Tyr asked her.

"Of course I am. You know how I feel about that Valentine."

Tyr studied her. He recalled their conversation and how her attitude had changed towards Melody because of it. It was subtle. Beka wasn't a cruel person so if you didn't know her well you wouldn't think the DNA thing bothered her. If you did (and Tyr did) you'd see that it did but the talk had helped. Naturally Beka still had an attitude about it. She was still who she was.

"I just think that perhaps your attitude towards her changed a bit." 'As did mine.' There was something about that Melody Valentine. Of course it just might have been that she begat Beka. No it was she. She was unusual and Tyr suspected he had been right. Genes starting off in a flawed place and then becoming better was a great thing. He still wouldn't want to spend too much time with her. That would be too annoying. On the whole, the bunch of kids was not too bad. He could still do without the Cabots.

"Maybe it did", Beka said, suddenly. She got up from the weight bench. "Family is family after all." She sighed and sat down again. "Whatever else she is, she's certainly a very loving person. It might have been nice to..."

"What?"

"To have her as a grandmother all right! God, I'm talking about a stupid seventeen year old here. She's younger then I am for the Divine's sake!"

"Technically, no", Tyr pointed out. "At any rate, you are correct. Melody Valentine is incapable of giving anything but love. That kind of thing appeals to you humans." It kind of appealed to Tyr as well, however, he saw no reason to bring that up.

"Yeah, it does." Beka had a sudden fantasy vision of herself as a child visiting Grandma Melody. Except because she had no idea how Melody would look old, in her vision was a teenage Melody with gray hair and wrinkles. It made her laugh.

"What?" Tyr was curious.

"Nothing, Tyr. You're right, you know. I have changed." The vision changed too. She'd seen one picture of Harper as a little boy. Now she saw her child self bringing along her younger maybe cousin Harper as a little boy to visit Grandma Melody too. And Melody was happy to welcome them both with open arms. "Yes, Tyr. Things are different since I found out where I came from. And I don't think that's so bad. In fact, it may be a very good thing."


	20. Chapter 20

"Looks like you'll soon be going home", Harper said to Valerie. They were sharing a meal together.

"Yeah. I'm hopeful now that we know that Melody's going to be a grandmother" She grinned at him. "It's so weird. I'm talking to a descendant of one of my best friends and we're not even out of high school yet."

Harper laughed. "It is funny. It means that Beka and I are related. I don't know the exact way, though. Oh, well."

Valerie shrugged. "Not that important."

Just then Alexander came to their table. "Can I sit down?" They nodded. "It sure is a relief to know that we will get home and that my sister won't be able to spoil it."

"How do you know, Alex?" Valerie was curious.

Uh-oh. The plan wasn't to be broadcast so Alexandra wouldn't get wind of it. "Fate. Because of the whole Melody's descendants thing. That's all I'm saying. They were satisfied.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, Melody was continuing her make friends campaign. This time it was with Dylan. "Oohh, it must be exciting and fun to be the leader. That's so cool."

"Sometimes. It's also a responsibility with a lot of headaches", Dylan told her.

"Gee, don't you have any aspirin?"

The main A.I. and Holo-Rommie popped up at the same time. They were both muffling laughter. Melody screamed in excitement. "Two Rommies at the same time! Like twins."

"Not exactly Melody. We are in fact separate distinct personalities, as is Rommie, our avatar. We may look alike."

Holo-Rommie shook her head at the A.I. "Don't bother. No matter how many times we try to explain it, she never gets it. She sees things the way she sees things."

Dylan nodded as he watched Melody explore Command with wide eyes. "That is true. And it's a nice thing"

"You mean she hasn't annoyed you in all the time she's been here?" the main A.I. inquired.

"I didn't say that. But I genuinely like having her on board I'll miss her when she's gone. I'll miss all of them, in fact. Except for Alexandra Cabot."

Holo-Rommie rolled her eyes. "That goes without saying."


	21. Chapter 21

Sometime later, the object of that conversation was steaming in her quarters. "This is the worst situation we've ever been in, Sebastian", she told her cat. "No one here treats me like I ought to be treated. Like a Cabot. And now suddenly, Melody's a big deal. Melody! I mean come on. Wouldn't most people throw up with disgust if they found out they were related to her. I know that's how Beka Valentine felt at first. Now though, everybody's all happy and loving. It makes me sick."

Sebastian meowed, whether in agreement or disgust was hard to tell. It wasn't easy being Alexandra's cat, not loved for yourself but only for what you could do for your mistress (if you were loved at all)

Alexandra suddenly grabbed Sebastian. "Come on. We're going to put a stop to this once and for all." She marched up to Obs Deck where the Pussycats were wrapping up a concert.

The crew had been wonderful to them and this was their way of showing their appreciation. Of course, only Alexandra had refused to attend. Now she came marching in as the band was taking bows.

"You people are just too pathetic. Especially you." She pointed at Beka. "So, you're proud of being descended from the stupidest person who ever walked the Earth." Laughing, she turned to Harper. "And you too. Maybe you're not quite as smart as you thought. " Lastly, she turned to Melody. "And now I'll tell you what I really think of you. "You're a stupid, pathetic, no talent nothing. Your music is awful and so are you. Your GRANDCHILDREN HATE the fact that they're you're grandchildren."

Everyone had been too shocked by this outburst to do anything. Melody, of course, had just continued to smile. Except the fact that Alexandra was insulting her did get through this time. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't say anything.

But Beka did. The sight of Melody's tears galvanized her into action. This was blood, family, another Valentine under attack. It couldn't be allowed to continue. She ran over to Alexandra and extended her force lance. "If you want your head separated from your body, then do go on. If however, you want to live, I'd highly recommend that you shut up."

Which Alexandra did. She certainly hadn't expected this reaction.

In the meantime, Melody had recovered enough to flee with Bleep flying after her. And Josie and Valerie took off after her but she had a head start and they couldn't find her.

Beka handed off Alexandra to Alan and Dylan. "She does anything like this again and she's dead. I mean it. Come on, Harper." Harper followed Beka. They met up with Josie and Valerie outside.

"We don't know which way she went", Valerie explained.

Beka nodded. "Not a problem. Andromeda, where did Melody go?"

"She's currently running towards the machine shops. Beka, they're filled with all kinds of dangerous things. She's not paying attention to where she's going. She could get hurt."

"Don't worry, Andromeda. We'll find her. Come on, let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

Heedless of where she was going, Melody ran on. Bleep frantically tried to get her to stop but all she wanted was a place to hide. She was heading towards Machine Shop 13. It wasn't used for anything but storage. Storage of junk and things that could hurt the careless. Which Melody was at the moment. The door to the shop was open but it was dark in there which Melody thought would be a good thing. She ran in and promptly tripped over some wires, landing directly on sharp metal debris. It hurt but not nearly as much as Alexandra's words had. Melody crawled into a corner and told Bleep, "Go away." Which he did.

Beka was leading the others in a march towards the shops when Bleep intercepted them. Of course no one could understand his bleeps but it wasn't hard to figure out what he was trying to say. "Bleep, take us to

Melody, O.K", Josie asked.

He did. He led them to the right shop. They all entered and Harper turned on the lights. There she was, curled up in a corner, crying. That wasn't the most alarming thing, however. The most alarming thing was the nasty gash across her forehead that was bleeding profusely.

Beka stepped forward. "Melody."

"Go away. I want to be left alone."

"But that gash. It's bleeding badly. We need to take you to Medical."

"No. I don't wanna and you can't make me. Go away."

"No. I know what Alexandra said was hurtful but what does she even matter?" Beka desperately wanted to get through to Melody. She never thought she'd say this but she missed the happy, open, not too bright, innocent Melody. This one was just not Melody. She wasn't supposed to ever have anything happen that would hurt her badly enough that it would wipe all that away. But, it had. That stupid, stupid Alexandra.

Melody's tearstained, bloodied face stared at Beka. "Alexandra doesn't matter but you and Harper do. She said that you and Harper hate me. You hate being related to me. I thought you guys liked me. I thought we were friends Guess not." She started crying again.

That's when Harper stepped forward. "We don't. That chick is just really screwy. Don't know how you guys put up with her." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think she's just jealous 'cause everybody likes you so much and nobody likes her. How can she say we hate you? She doesn't know how we feel. Only we do. And it's not true. We don't hate you. I don't hate you. I like you. I like being related to you and Beka. So, don't let her win by staying upset. And let us take you to Medical, hunh. Please, Grandma."

Melody was hesitant but at that endearment she had to giggle. It was music to their ears. "O.K. I believe you. What about Beka?"

Beka smiled. "That goes for me too, Grandma."

With a smile that was only a little hesitant, Melody came out of her corner and opened her arms in an invitation for a group hug. Which was accepted.

Not for long, though. Beka took charge. "O.K. Enough. We have to go and get you to Medical." This time Melody complied.


	23. Chapter 23

"She'll be O.K." Trance told them all. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. "It looked bad but I gave her some nanobots and there won't be any scarring."

"And now what?" Harper asked.

"It's past time for us to go. We've probably overstayed our welcome." Alan declared.

Dylan shook his head. "No, not at all. I don't blame all of you because one of you is less than perfect." He glanced at Alexandra who was still sulking and didn't look as if she felt guilty at all. Dylan turned to Harper and Valerie. "Is the ship fixed?" They both nodded. "Then we'll go back to the area of space where we found them. It's a start. We have to get you home."

"That's true" was all Alan said.

Then the door to Medical opened and Melody stepped out with Bleep perched on her shoulder. Melody was smiling. She was bandaged up but looked fine. 'I feel great. Trance, Rommie and Rev took real good care of me. They were so nice."

Dylan nodded. "They are. But now we're going back where we found you.

Rommie, we'll have a nice farewell dinner for them but for now, let's go." The plan would still be carried out. In light of recent events, it was more important then ever to get the kids where they belonged.

The knot of sentients began to break up. Melody went off with Josie and Valerie. Beka hung back a little. Harper noticed and hung back with her. "What's up, Beka?"

"It's Melody. She's amazing. She bounces back fast. She's already back to her old self. I'm really glad. She really does have the Valentine spirit you know."

"Careful Boss. One would think you were proud to be her descendant or something."

She opened her mouth to protest, then stopped. "You know something, Seamus, I think I am. Who would have thought it, hunh?"

Harper grinned at Beka then. "Actually, Boss, I would have. You're a quality person, Beka. Don't ever forget it."

She smiled at him. "You are too, cousin or whatever the hell you are to me."

"That's easy. I'm your genius brother who you love and worship as the god that I am."

Beka rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's it. My God, what was I thinking? I should never have forgotten that. It'll always be in the forefront of my mind and I'll never forget it again, I promise."

"See that you don't." He took off running in time to avoid her fist in his face.


	24. Chapter 24

They were now finally on their way to that part of space where the kids had first shown up. Dylan had told everyone that they'd have a farewell dinner together before the ship was launched. And so it was that Rommie was doing something that she normally never did. She was supervising the food preparation. This was because she had to make sure that the right food was drugged. Then she got an idea. Alexandra's meal would be the last meal that she prepared. Only she'd serve it first. Rommie would do this personally. It would make sure that none of the others ingested what they weren't supposed to. That should work.

And that's what she did. Rommie walked to the Obs Deck where the banquet table was set up. Everyone was seated around it. Rommie

walked straight up to Alexandra. "Here, Alexandra. Why don't you go first. I'll serve you personallly."

"Naturally. That is how it should be." She began eating as the bots served everybody else.

Dylan, Alan and Alexander, the only others besides Rommie who knew about the plan kept quiet. The meal passed rather pleasantly. Then suddenly, Alexandra keeled over, asleep. Everybody, with those few exceptions previously mentioned were stunned. Dylan quickly explained.

Tellingly, of those that had just found out, not one objected. Quickly she was tied up and brought to the kids ship. Just in time too. They were now in the part of space they needed to be in. But where was the hole?

"The ship is ready to luanch", Andromeda told them. We just need somewhere to aim."

And like a beacon, it was suddenly there, just waiting for them. "I don't think my crew and I will ever forget you or the time that you spent aboard,", Dylan told Alan.

"We won't either. Good luck with the Commonwealth. Though I have a feeling you'll succeed." Alan and Alexander carried Alexandra into the ship.

They had all said goodbye. Everyone and everything was ready. There just remained on thing more. Melody, Harper and Beka were standing outside the ships door. "I guees I gotta go now", Melody said.

Harper nodded. "Yeah, well, take good care of yourself. You gotta make sure I come into exisistance, you know."

Melody giggled. "I know. O.K. I will."

She turned to Beka. "This is good bye."

Beka wasn't getting choked up. No, she wasn't. "Uh-look-Mel-I--."

"You called me Mel! Only my bestest friends call me that."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No! I'm glad you did. It's great. It means that we really are best friends. You won't ever forget me, will you, Bek?'

Beka smiled at the name that only her best friends called her as well. Then she grinned. "I think I can almost guarantee that I will never forget you or your friends Mel." Then with a last hug between the three of them Melody entered the ship.

The crew cleared out of the Hangar Deck. "All clear for launch", Andromeda annouced. And the ship went straight for the hole.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are we home yet?" Melody asked.

Valerie shook her head. "No, but we are back to where we started I think. I hope." She studied the coordinates the Andromeda crew had given her. "If we follow these I think we can get home."

Alexander nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm sure the Earth stays in the same place regardless of how much time passes. I think we'll finally make it home. Especially now that we don't have to worry about a certain someone."

They all knew who he referred to. As if in answer, there came a groan from the back. It looked like Alexandra was waking up. "Someone should go and let her know what's going on." Josie pointed out.

"I will." Alan volunteered. He made his way to the place in the back where Alexandra was.

Sure enough, she was beginning to stir. "Alan dear, what's the meaning of my being tied up like this?"

Alan sat down next to her. This was his chance to clear everything up. "We believe we're back in our universe."

"That's good but it still doesn't explain why I'm tied up like this."

"You were dileberately drugged and tied up so you couldn't ruin things for the rest of us like you have in the past. And you're staying like that till we get home."

"You can't meant that! I'm a Cabot! Untie me at once!"

"No. And while I have you here as a captive audience, let me just say that anymore attempts to break up Josie and me will be just as much of a waste of time as the previous attempts were. I don't love you and I never will. You are a horrible and pathetic person who thinks that just because you have money that that makes you better than everyone else. It doesn't. Why would I ever give up a quality girl like Josie for the likes of you? The answer is I wouldn't. So you can stop with your tricks and using Sebastian to do your dirty work for you as well. Josie and I are going to be together for always. Oh, and by the way, the Pussycats music is really great. See you around."

Alan left a fuming Alexandra behind. He went back to where the others were. "How we doing?"

Valerie looked up at him. "O.K. I guess. We're trying. How's our little prisoner?"

Alan laughed. "She's not happy. I just gave her an earful. Maybe it'll work and she'll finally get it through her head. In any case, we've got to concentrate on getting home. "

Which they did. Valerie steered the ship and took charge. With no Alexandra to worry about and fight it wasn't long before--. "Look! I think we're home at last." She cried.

The others rushed to see a big blue-green marble appearing in the distance. Earth. They had finally made it home.


	26. Chapter 26

Time passed. The Andromeda crew faced many challenges. They rose to meet them all. Beka's Flash addiction, Harper's infestation, the Worldship and rebuilding the Commonwealth all took their toll. There were setbacks, of course but in all challenges they showed what they were made of and ultimately triumphed. Which was a cause for celebration. The best kind of celebration for any of them was of course, shore leave. Not all at once, obviously. Harper and Beka were currently on shore leave. "Hmm."

"What, Harper?"

"I was just thinking."

"You thinking? How frightening?"

"Hardy-har-har. Anyway, you know the latest planet to join the Commonwealth."

"Which one? Ever since we defeated the Worldship we have to beat them off with sticks." Beka grinned.

"Balasamo. The music lover's planet."

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget? They have the best archives of all the musical history of any planet. They cover just about anything. What about them?"

"I just thought we could stop by and see if we could find out anything on the Pussycats."

She looked at him. "Harper, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Earth was a pretty obscure planet until recently. Even if it is free now. What makes you think its musical records would be considered important enough for anyone to preserve?"

"It's worth a shot." That's all he said.

She sighed. "Yeah, it is. Let's go." They headed there.

Once there they were recognized and given the red carpet treatment. They checked out the musical archives. "Oh, by the Divine! Harper, you were right. Look here."

Harper hurried over to where Beka was. She had found files on the Pussycats. All the albums they had ever done were present and preserved on the computer files. There were more than Beka had expected. Apparently the Pussycats had had a very long and successful career.

A clerk came over. "May I help you?"

Beka nodded. Can we have copies of all this music to take with us?"

The clerk nodded and smiled. "Certainly."

Then she had another thought. "Can you cross reference the individual members of this group and get any and all solo work they might have done?"

"Yes. I will do that too." He hurried off.

Harper grinned. "Oh ye of little faith. Now let's go to the personal archives."

"What for?"

"To see if there is anything about dear old Grandma Melody of course."

"Harper, get serious. I loved that ditz as much as anybody but she and her group are hardly the most important musicians ever. Not even of Earth. There won't be anything on them."

"You also said we wouldn't find any of their music."

Point taken. O.K." Beka let Harper drag her to the personal archives. These were archives where all the personal information on the lives of every planet's musicians was preserved. Well, what had been available. So they started looking through the archives. There was more information on some musicians than others. It looked like there was nothing on Melody to find.

Until Harper found it. "Look, Beka. I found something. It's something about them."

Beka took the holo-vid. "Let's take it over to the player and watch it." They did.

It was, of course, ancient footage but whoever had restored it had done an excellent job. A news announcer came into view. "In entertainment news today, Melody Valentine of the pop group Josie and the Pussycats recently gave birth to a son. The father is still a mystery but she was interviewed as she was leaving the hospital with her band mates, Valerie Brown and Josie McCoy who is engaged to Alan Mayberry."

The scene switched to the front of a hospital. Harper and Beka recognized the Pussycats. They were a little older but they hadn't changed much. They were still recognizable.

"Melody, Melody. Who's the father?"

The screen Melody just smiled. "No one important. He said he loved me but he didn't."

"Show us the baby."

"Gladly. I've got a beautiful baby boy. See." She raised the bundle in her arms so the camera could see the face of an adorable baby boy.

'What's his name?"

"Joseph Robert Valentine. After Josie. I wanted to name him Joseph Valerie Valentine after my two best friends."

Here Valerie interrupted. "I convinced her that it would be a bad idea. Valentine is close enough to Valerie. And now we have to go."

"Bye." Melody called as she was steered away.

Back to the announcer. "And that's all for today." The vid ended.

Harper turned to Beka. "Kid had a narrow escape."

"Yep. Thankfully smarter heads prevailed. I kind of suspected that something like that had happened ever since I found out that I was a direct descendant of hers. After all, children don't generally get their mother's last name unless…."

Harper nodded. "Yeah. Someone took advantage of her all right. But it didn't break her. She still stayed the same it looks like. That's the Melody we met, always happy. Nothing gets her down."

Beka smiled. "Nope. Nothing does. And if it does, it doesn't keep her down for long. It really was cool having them aboard.

Harper had to agree. Although it had started off as not so great, it really had ended well. It was an honor and a privilege to be descended from her. And her son of course. It looked like young Joseph Valentine would pass on his good looks through his line for a long time.

As the two of them left the archives with their files Harper remarked. 'I wonder if bringing Bleep home spurred on the space exploration program."

"I wouldn't be surprised, Harper. Not surprised at all."

The End.


End file.
